


Research

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sam doesn't dig up hunts at random</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

>  I'm just not feeling angsty tonight

Sam usually chooses the hunts. He’s the one always online. Also, he’s not a fucking masochist.

Don’t get him wrong – they’re saving plenty of people. But swamp monsters? Louisiana? _Augus_ _t?_ The Boston poltergeist is wreaking more havoc. In an air-conditioned library.

They don’t do fire demons, now, or hellhounds.

Sometimes they need stuff. A woman in Charleston makes charms; plenty of ghosts there. And Bobby. Dean doesn’t mind that. Bobby needs them, so they’re allowed to need him.

Sometimes . . . well, left to himself, Dean won’t shed the flannel. Sam quietly Googles “tuxedo” and “unexplained deaths.”


End file.
